


Will you...

by GoldenTruth813



Series: Coffee Shop Boys [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Barista!Harry, M/M, Muggle AU, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/pseuds/GoldenTruth813
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has another question for Harry...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will you...

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for @the-green-quaffle who requested something after my fic Some Like It Hot for one of my follower thank you drabbles on tumblr

“Mate, you look like the cat that got the cream,” Ron tells him with a laugh, crossing his arms and leaning back against the counter, clearly taking full advantage of the fact that there are currently no customers.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Harry mumbles, rubbing at his cheek self consciously.

“Right, course you don’t. And it’s got nothing to do with your hot date this afternoon?”

“I told we don’t-”

“Don’t have a date, yeah you keep saying that.”

“Because it’s the truth!”

“Yeah but the only time you get that ridiculous smile on your face is when Draco is picking you up so there’s really no point in lying. Besides I saw the calendar.”

“I have no-”

“Yeah I know you have no idea what I’m talking about. So then someone else wrote ‘one year anniversary’ on the calendar with a heart?”

“Wanker. I hate you.”

“No you don’t.”

“I do. I really do.”

“You’re a terrible liar, Harry, you know that.”

Harry finally gives up on his frown and laughs instead, tossing an empty cup at Ron’s head but missing entirely. “Some best mate you are.”

“Well I wouldn’t be your best mate if I didn’t take every opportunity to tease you and you make it so easy with the way you’re always mooning about over -”

“Over me?” A familiar voice drawls and both Ron and Harry look up quickly to see Draco standing by the register. Harry briefly wonders how neither one of them noticed him come in.

He’s dressed impeccably as usual, in a gray wool suit, with a soft cream scarf wrapped around his neck and his cheeks are flushed pink from the cold. Harry wants to kiss him senseless and so he does the only thing he can think of and grabs an empty cup and pretends to begin making a drink in the hope that Draco won’t notice the excited grin he can feel spreading across his face.

He glances up looking over towards Ron and Draco several times, wishing he hadn’t started up the milk foamer because it’s so loud he has no hope of eavesdropping. He can’t help but wonder what they’re talking about though because for once it’s Draco’s face that breaks out in a blush as he leans forward and whispers something.

Ron looks over at him and Harry has the decency to blush this time at being caught staring. Draco however looks particularly pleased and just winks as he crosses his arms across his chest.

Ron looks back and forth between them both several more times before muttering “bonkers, the both of you,” and scribbling something on the side of the cup next to Draco’s drink order, but it looks suspiciously like he is trying not to smile.

Harry purposely doesn’t look at the writing on the cup, choosing instead to make Draco’s drink first; having learned his lesson a long time ago that some of the messages are sure to be so full of innuendo that he knows it just might be impossible to focus on getting his drink right.

He also purposely doesn’t look up, willing himself to focus on the task at hand, even though he can feel grey eyes watching him the entire time. Harry has to suck on his bottom lip to keep from smiling.

When he’s done making Draco’s drink he sets it down on the small counter at the end, yelling out, “Ridiculously over sweet hazelnut peppermint mocha for the handsome prat in the grey suit”, as he turns the cup to finally read whatever is written on the side.

He sees Draco reaching towards the cup at the same time even though he’s still holding onto it, and feels familiar warm fingers covering his own as he reads the writing once again just to be sure.

_Will you…._

“Will I?” He asks softly, looking up to see Draco watching him almost nervously.

“Will you Marry Me?”

It takes Harry all of two seconds to realize what’s going on and he’s thankful there is no one else there besides Ron to see him as he jumps up onto the counter, grateful when Draco pulls his drink away so that Harry can slide across the small space to land rather ungracefully in front of Draco.

“Yes,” he answers happily, surprised at the shaky tone he can hear in his voice as he reaches out to take Draco’s coffee from him, setting it back down before leaning forward pressing him back against the counter, kissing him thoroughly.

Draco’s hands come up immediately, resting at the small of his back and pulling him even closer. Harry can feel him smiling into the kiss and he eventually pulls away, realizing that they can’t keep kissing if neither one of them is willing to stop smiling. Instead he rests their foreheads together and laughs softly.

“So I guess now we know you definitely like things hot.”

Harry just smiles. “Maybe I just like you.”

Harry watches as a smile spreads across Draco’s face, his features softening in the process as he closes the distance between them bringing their lips together gently and Harry thinks that maybe Draco was right and sometimes the most unpacked flavors, or people, fit together perfectly.


End file.
